NXO2 THE EXPLORER: LOST SHEEP
by Virus047
Summary: Enterprise goes missing, after 3 years in space and the newly formed crew of the NX02 is sent to find them. Can Captain Gardner and newly formed crew of the NX02 save Captain Archer and the Enteprise? Story Undergoing Massive Editing Should be completed b


Lost Little Sheep  
  
Chris Matthews  
  
CHAPTER 1 The Beginning  
  
Captain Gardner glanced at the PADD in front of him. Quickly read over his orders, looked at the details, and took a long pause after reading the first sentence. 'The Enterprise NX-01 is missing'. I continued to read:  
  
"The Enterprise NX-01 is missing. Captain Gardner you are to report to Space Dock Port 4 and take command of the newly Commissioned NX-02, the Explorer. Please select any personnel from your current command and transfer them under you. You have 48 hours to get your crew on the ship and ready to disembark. Contact Admiral Ross when you arrive on board. Command out."  
  
Archer's ship missing. The Enterprise had been out for 3 years without a major problem. Now they are missing. Perhaps there is a communications or maybe engine problem. What might have happened I thought to my self?  
  
I paused at the doors and tugged at my uniform and tried to look some what professional after all this did some as a shock that he was finally getting command of one of the NX's. I was in line to get the Enterprise but Star Fleet felt Archer would be better at the job. Although the Vulcan's thought, I would be better for the Job.  
  
Finally, ready I reached for the Door Controls and pressed the Open Button and the doors slid away from me into the innards of the ship revealing my first look at my new bridge. The Explorer, Warp 5, Polarized Hull, Loads of weapons, Expanded Transporter, two Shuttle Pods, Crew of 85 and only the 2nd Ship in Star Fleet to be of the NX Class and she was mine.  
  
I stepped on to the bridge and was quickly greeted by Commander Kent Green, my Science Officer. Who was looking over the Science Station and then turned to look at me enter the bridge.  
  
"Captain on the Bridge!" Kent Said allowed, causing the Whole Bridge Crew to pause and look at me.  
  
"At ease." I returned and moved toward the Command Chair in the center of the ship.  
  
Thankfully I had looked over the Schematics of the NX Class several times over the years and knew where everything was. I looked around and saw that all my crew except my Helmsman had arrived on the Bridge. Where could he be?  
  
"Where is Sven?" I asked Kent.  
  
"He is arriving with in the hour sir. He said he had some problems to take care of back at home." Kent reported.  
  
I nodded in acceptance and moved in to my chair. The Bridge was really a remarkable sight as was the ship. I let my mind wonder and began to think of where Archer was or what had happened to cause him to lose contact. Better, get the full story from Ross.  
  
"Ensign Irwin get Admiral Ross on the Horn." I said finally. I watched the young Ensign work at the controls of his station like he had been there all his life.  
  
"Coming through now sir." He replied and quickly went back to his controls.  
  
Almost like that the Image of Admiral Ross appeared on the large Screen in front of me. His Form filled most of the screen but two other men stood in the back ground most likely Vulcan's.  
  
"Captain Gardner, I see you and your crew are situated." He said giving a half smile, "Its time that you get filled in on the details. I think you and Commander." He paused, looked at something infront of him and looked back ".Green should talk with me in private in your Ready Room."  
  
"Yes sir." I replied nodding to Green to follow I stood up, "Transfer the call to my Ready Room Ryan."  
  
He nodded and Kent and I moved in to my ready room. It was the first time I had ever been in the room and I noted boxes of my personal Items had arrived. Kent followed behind me, the door quickly closed, and Admiral Ross appeared again in front of me. The Vulcan is still behind him.  
  
"Mike.let me get to the point." He said pausing, "The Enterprise is missing. We lost contact with Enterprise after is did not launch Echo 15. She was more than 1500 Light Years away when she went missing. Archer's last report said he was entering a region of space with some sort of massive nebula, which the Vulcan's have not charted. Archer said he was going to map the place and be done with it in just a few days. Then the Enterprise would launch Echo 15 and make contact with us."  
  
"So were to travel 1500 light years which could take a year at Max to get there and try to find Enterprise?" I asked.  
  
"Yes that is the point. However, you will not be taking that long to get there. The Vulcan's discovered a Worm Hole that is about 20 light years away and ends up very close to this Nebula." He paused, "They say it is one of the most stable wormholes there is and it should not be very difficult to travel through it."  
  
I stared at him for a moment and thought about what had just come up. I looked at Kent and then back at Ross.  
  
"Any ideas of what we might find out there?" I asked, "Do the Vulcan's know anything about that sector?"  
  
Quickly one of the Vulcan's spoke up and moved in to the screen. "The Sector was charted but the Nebula was never seen as anything of importance. There is a Planetary System near by with several planets but nothing inhabited." The Vulcan said.  
  
"Captain we hope that you can be underway with in the hour." Ross said to me, "The Vulcan's are sending you some modifications for your ship that you are to adapt to help the Explorer make it though the Worm Hole a little Easier. Miss Raymond I'm sure can get these modifications completed with in the hour."  
  
Green nodded and moved to the computer. Watched as the Screen filled with the Vulcan Data. He grabbed a PADD and uploaded the Date quickly and skimmed over it.  
  
"Looks pretty easy." Kent said.  
  
"Good." Ross said, "I look forward from your first report on the other side of the worm hole. You will need to drop An Echo Beacon and interface with the network and contact us that away. Good Luck. Ross out."  
  
With that the screen went blank and Kent quickly looked at me. I reached for the PADD he had and skimmed over it. Handed it back to Kent and moved from the View Screen to the door.  
  
"Well let's get to work on those modifications and inform me when they are ready?" I said. He nodded and I reached for the Controls and moved back to the bridge.  
  
I scanned the bridge and noticed that Sven had arrived. The German Helmsman was always an interesting character to have aboard any of my voyages. From his first missions of one of the Titan Class Science Vessels to the Explorer, Sven was the man for the Job.  
  
"Sven nice to have you aboard." I said watching Kent move to the Lift and disappear toward Engineering most likely getting to work on the Modifications.  
  
"Ja. It is gut to be here sir." He replied, "To bad we don't get to do some exploring before were off to save the Enterprise."  
  
I snickered after hearing some of the German slip through his conversation.  
  
"Yeah it is good to have you." I said sitting down quickly in my chair, "What took you so long getting her?"  
  
"Well sir, I had to get my Kinder (German for Children) to school on time and pack. It was short notice sir." Sven replied.  
  
I nodded and finally decided to take a trip around my ship. After all it was my ship and I had an Hour before we had to leave for the wormhole.  
  
"Sven get the coordinates for the Worm hole and prepare to disembark." I said, "I'm going to take a quickly walk, Grant you got the Conn."  
  
I moved off towards the lift. Pressed the control and moved in the lift as soon as the doors opened. I saw Grant move to the Command Chair before the doors closed. I hit the control and the lift moved to C Deck. I stepped off in to the corridor and moved towards the New Transporter Room. Unlike the Enterprise, Explorer is equipped with an actual room for the Transporter and more pads. It has been upgraded and has more range and is a little faster to lock on. It was just another of the great improvements that had come in only 3 years sense Enterprise's launch. Explorer even had all four Plasma Cannons operational.  
  
I reached the door rather quickly, moved inside, and looked around. This was the first time I had seen a Transporter Room not on a planet or a StarPort. It was not the largest room on the ship but it was a good size. It was a circular room with an off set Transporter Alcove with five places for persons or material to be 'beamed' aboard. There was a control station on the other wall and another small passageway leading to what should be the inner working parts of the Transporter. It was a Marvel to behold.  
  
I stared at it a little longer, moved out of the room, and decided to look at Engineering and check up on our Engineer Amanda Raymond. I had first meet her on one of my first missions in deep space on one of the Titan Class ships. It was a 2-year trip to a nebula and back. She was very talented and could get the job done. I was very lucky to have her on Explorer after she got the nook to become a member of Enterprise's crew. I recalled that Commander Tucker of Enterprise recommended her after they are several years of service together years before.  
  
I entered Engineering and moved down to where the main Engineering Controls were. I noticed a skinny middle aged women covered in grease and other patches of spilled material all over her uniform. She was crouched over the controls punching in data and reading it off to a younger looking ensign as he tried to punch in the data she was giving in to a PADD. It was a funny sight. I almost felt sorry for the young ensign but no need to go soft on them now. We have not even left Earth Orbit.  
  
"Amanda Raymond." I said aloud watching her turn from her console to look for the voice that just spoke her name, "How good it is to see you already hard at work on the engines."  
  
"Captain Gardner." She replied, "Yes indeed they got a nice engine alright. Nevertheless, they did a Piss Poor job getting it to work right. It's my job to get it working."  
  
I smiled and moved up the small ladder to her position the young ensign smiled and moved on to other work as we hugged and looked at each other.  
  
"Good to see you Amanda." I said smiling.  
  
"Yes captain." She said, "After the Titans runs, me and you never got much of a chance to catch up. Perhaps dinner later?"  
  
"Perhaps, but first? Will she run as smooth as she should?" I asked. Looking up at the Massive Warp 5 Engine.  
  
"She will run faster than Enterprise I can guarantee that." She said looking at the engine as well, "Trip may run a tight ship but I run it tighter."  
  
I smiled and looked back at her, asking. "Did Kent give you the Modifications?"  
  
"Yes and I have already finished them." She replied, reaching for a PADD that was placed on the console, "This should do the trick and make the ride a little less bumpy through this Worm Hole."  
  
"I hope so. Good to have you back under my command." I said noticing her concentration drifting, "Hey, I'm sure we will find Trip and Enterprise okay. Do not worry. Archer is a good captain, I am sure he is just having Communications problems or something. Nothing Mister Irwin can't handle."  
  
"Alright well best let you get back to work. We will be leaving in about 20 minutes." I said, "See yeah at dinner I guess."  
  
She nodded and returned to punching in data from her PADD. I moved away from the Console and back down the ladder and to the nearest door. Moved in to the corridor passing several new faces. I reminded my self-that most of 'StarFleets Finest' Were on Explorer and Enterprise. Some of these people would be captaining ships when I am dead and gone. The future of Earth and StarFleet.  
  
I moved to the Lift and moved in to it as some more crewmen got off. It only took a few minutes as the lift moved to the Bridge and I got off.  
  
"Captain on the Bridge." Mister Grant said standing up and moving back to his station.  
  
"As you were." I replied waving my hand to Kent to come to me.  
  
"Kent. Were going to be leaving a little early." I said, "I want to get the ship in space as soon as possible."  
  
He nodded, and moved to his station.  
  
"Mister Irwin will you please contact Command and tell them we are ready to disembark." I told him as he watched me.  
  
"Yes sir." He replied quickly punching in some buttons, "Channel open sir."  
  
"Command, this is Explorer. Were ready to go. Permission to disembark." I said  
  
"Granted." A voice replied.  
  
I tapped a few buttons on my Chair opened up Ship Wide Communications and said. "Every one prepare for to Disembark."  
  
I paused and waited until the Status button on my small control panel flashed 'Ready'. "Mister Beck." I said, "Take us out."  
  
The ship shuttered once and began to move. The slight hum of the Engines kicking in sounded and the ship moved faster away from the Frame and Comfort of the Space Dock and in to open space. She stretched her legs and moved away from the Cradle she was created in.  
  
"Mister Beck. Set a Course for the Worm Hole." I said looking around the bridge at my new and old crew working together for a single cause. Someday we will work with thousands of other races and species and work for one cause, one goal. Today was just a footnote.  
  
"Engage!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
It had been almost 3 Hours getting to the wormhole at Warp 3. During that time, the crew got letters and messages from Earth saying Good Luck. Hope you return safe etc. It was very comforting to be sent away with such love back on earth. Still, it was not the same as Enterprise's send off.  
  
Pictures, movies, everything was about that launch 3 years earlier. It was an Earth wide hit. A shadow loomed over me all the time. None the less, here I am going to save that ship.  
  
"Captain coming up on the wormhole Coordinates now." Kent Green said from his Science Station, "Sensors are already picking up some strange readings from the coordinates."  
  
"It must be picking up the wormhole." I said, "Take us out of warp and on impulse. When we get to with in 1000 Kilometers to the wormholes entrance."  
  
Beck nodded and the ship slowed.  
  
"Slowing now sir. All stop." Beck replied punching in few commands.  
  
"Let's see it." I said to Irwin.  
  
The screen moved to the wormhole position. There it was. Large as life. The greenish, blue, swirling appiture pulsed with life.  
  
"Captain, I suggest we send in the Vulcan probe and make sure it really is as stable as the Vulcan's claim it is." Kent suggested, "This Probe should make it due to its advanced make up, scanning range, and warp capabilities."  
  
"Can you make the proper modifications to this probe?" I asked.  
  
"Give me a second." Kent said looking back at his console and punched in a few commands, "Mister Grant could you ready Probe 1 For launch."  
  
"Modifications completed sir."  
  
"Probe ready for Launch."  
  
"Launch Probe!" I said finally and waited.  
  
"Bringing the telemetry on line sir." Kent said quickly as the Probe appeared on the screen and jumped in to the hole and was gone in seconds.  
  
"Still getting telemetry sir." He continued, "The Hole appears stable."  
  
There was a pause for about a minute as we all waited for news of it to reappear on the other side of the hole.  
  
"It's coming to the final leg sir." Kent Said.  
  
"Can you patch it through on the screen so we can all see the data." I asked.  
  
"Yes sir." He said, "Give me a minute."  
  
The screen turned snowy and then suddenly you could see something. It was the inside of the wormhole. It was filled with strange eddies, colors, swirls of motion and what looked like clouds or something like them. It was very fascinating, as the Vulcan's would put it.  
  
"Looks like it coming out sir." Sven Beck piped in as the whole crew continued to watch the screen.  
  
The picture buckled and looked like the probe was being tossed around a bit and finally it passed through the other end and into open space. And continued.  
  
"Get it to hold position about 200 Kilometers from the wormhole and have it begin scanning for the Nebula." I ordered.  
  
"Can do sir." Kent replied.  
  
Well better get a message to Admiral Ross and tell him were moving through the wormhole, I thought to myself.  
  
"Contact Admiral Ross and tell him we have arrived at the wormhole and are ready to proceed." I said looking at Ryan Irwin. Irwin then went about to punch in a few commands, type something and then hit a few more controls.  
  
"Message Complete." Ryan replied quickly with a nod.  
  
"Very good." I replied, "Alert the crew were moving in to the wormhole."  
  
Again he nodded and I looked at Sven and then to the rest of the bridge crew to see if they had any last suggestions.  
  
"Alright, Sven Take us in." I said at last.  
  
The ship moved forward again and toward the wormhole opening. It was slow at first and then a little faster as the ship speed up and finally entered the opening. The ship quickly began to shake and the whole bridge crew was startled. The shaking slowed and I was quite relieved that the modifications had actually helped the ship make it this far.  
  
Suddenly the ship shook again. This time it did now slow down and the shaking got worse.  
  
"Sir were running in to some problems here." Kent said, "The gravitational eddies are to strong."  
  
"Hang on people." I said to the bridge crew as the ship shook again.  
  
"I thought the modifications were supposed to.uh.fix this problem." Irwin added as the lights went out on the bridge.  
  
"It appears it has had little effect this far into the wormhole." Kent replied.  
  
"How far till we get out of this thing." Kent said to me.  
  
"I have lost control, Captain." Sven said finally punching at bottoms franticly.  
  
There was a pause as the ship rocked again and a console exploded behind me and a crewman screamed in agony. Smoke filled my vision I turned behind me but could not see as the whole bridge rocked again. Two more consoles exploded and a support beam came crashing down upon the bridge in front of the view screen.  
  
"Captain we can't take much more of this." Some one yelled.  
  
I was horrified as my ship fell apart around me. The smoke caused me to cough and glare at the view screen to see the exit of the wormhole coming up quickly. The ship was lunging to one side as it went in to its death spin still in the wormhole.  
  
The ship exploded outward from the wormhole leaving behind a trail of smoke from our port nacelle. The lights flickered back on finally and the ship righted its self. I could see the smoke finally clearing and I could look around the bridge.  
  
It was a shattared mess. Some one messed up there calculations. Consoles were burned out. One of the Bridge supports beams had collapsed in front of the view screen. Two crewmen were being tended to by other bridge crew. Smoke slowly cleared creating a haze around the bridge.  
  
"Status." I quickly said.  
  
"Lost main power in some sections of the ship. Minor hull breach on D Deck. Weapons, warp engines, both offline. Minor scrapes and bruses." Grant replied.  
  
Great. Im 1500 light years away from Earth and I can just hear the Vulcan's laughing at us when we call for help. Earth's 2 Warp 5 Ships, One lost, one helpless.  
  
"Communications are also down." Irwin pipped in.  
  
Nevermind. No one will be laughing at us any time soon. They don't know were dead in the water, and no where close to home. What a way to start my mission.  
  
"Sir the Probe is still transmiting. It has picked up a group of warp trails leading in to a nebula about 15.7 light years from here." Kent said, "It appears from the disapation of the warp trails they were made about 3 days ago. None of them match Enterprise or any other known vessel."  
  
Great. Possible hostile vessels in the area and we can't even move or fire a weapon. What about the probe I thought. Lets send it in.  
  
"Manuver the probe toward the nebula set it as fast as it will so. I want to see whats in that nebula. I want to see it now." I said finally.  
  
"Yes sir. It will take about 3 hours for it to reach the scanning range to get a good picture of the nebula sir." Grant said looking up from his console.  
  
"Lay in a course then Mister Grant." I ordered and he nodded.  
  
I punched up ship wide communications and hailed Amanda.  
  
"Captain, we took a beating down here. I can have Impulse up in a few hours but Warp is out of the question for at least 12 hours." She reported, "I'm sure Simon would like to know, I have a crew working on the damaged Hull Plating and the Weapons systems in case something nasty poops up."  
  
"Good thinking Leutinant. Use what ever you need but I need Warp in less than 12 hours." I replied, "Keep me posted. Out."  
  
I heard the lift doors opening and turned to see a Engineering team scamper on to the bridge quickly getting to work on the consoles and clearing the rubble. It took them a few hours but soon enough the bridge was clear again other than a few consoles were out. Around that time Grant informed me that the Probe had reached scanning range of the Nebula and was already sending back information and data.  
  
I moved to his station and began to download all the information that the probe was gathering into a PADD I held in my hand. I skimmed over the data. I was shocked at what I found. I could not believe it. There was something in there. It was the size of a small planet. Hundreds of life signs. What appeared to be several ships.  
  
The Vulcan's Advanced Probe moved closer and the data streamed in. I was horrified at what had the probe had just recorded. One of the ships matched Enterprise. I had found her, no we had found her. Correction, I noted, someone else found her. Who were they? What was Enterprise doing there?  
  
"Sir, sensors are picking up a ship heading this way." Grant said suddenly, "It will arrive with in the hour. ETA. 47 minutes."  
  
"Raymond reports the engines will be online in about 2 hours. Impulse at your command and weapons are fully armed and ready sir." Grant added.  
  
I nodded. Not to many options. I don't know if this ship wants to talk or blow us to the way side. Should we stay and talk? Or fight? What is archer doing there? I need answers and I need them now.  
  
"Options?" I asked.  
  
"I am reading a gas giant only 3.5 light years away. We can make it on impulse in about 40 minutes." Kent offered.  
  
"Set a course." I continued, "Best to hide there and get things patched up and then find out whats going on. I'm sure you all figured you would be helping repair Enterprise and be sharing storys with her crew but right now we have a job to do. Repair Explorer and then find Enterprise and figure out what is going on. I am counting on each and everyone of you. Now lets do this." 


End file.
